


Jealous?

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [122]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, Established Relationship, Fanfiction in fanfiction kind of, M/M, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky makes Dean jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 1 Sympathy for the Devil.

Sam's pectorals were _amazing._

When Becky had written stories about Sam and Dean Winchester, she'd always imagined Sam as the averagely handsome man, and Dean his slightly less then averagely handsome brother, but they were so much hotter in real life. Especially Sam, with his unfairly muscly muscles and his adorable puppy dog face.

But she never really imagined what Dean's bitch face was like.

As she stroking Sam's beautiful biceps, Dean was glaring at her like she was the devil himself. It was so intimidating that she almost stopped drooling over Sam and left Dean to cool off, but she couldn't help testing the older Winchester.

"Well, I think I should go now." Sam let out a sigh of relief and the tension in Dean's shoulders started disappearing. Becky gave Sam her biggest smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Goodbye Sam."

Sam hesitantly patted her back. "Alright, um, Becky. Thank you for-"

Sam yelped as Becky set a hand on his butt. Sam pushed her away as Dean jumped from his place on the bed, face red and mouth set in a straight line.

"I'm gonna take a piss."

Sam watched dumbly as Dean stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door. He turned back to face her with a gaping mouth. "What-"

Becky smiled smugly and waved. "Hope to see you soon."

She left to the sight of Sam knocking on the door and calling Dean's name.

She really needed to write about this.


End file.
